Ghost of Ishval
by EndlessDreamer99
Summary: AU. The little girl who's death began the Ishvalan War. The younger sister of Scar and his older brother. What happens when her spirit interferes with Father's plans?
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Never will.**_

* * *

_**~Prologue~**_

_During the winter of 1903, in the country of Amestris, a change came. During the winter of 1903, a young man visited an important grave._

_He had brown skin, the color of cocoa, and his eyes were a dark red, like garnets. His hair was so blond it was almost white, and thin black frames rested on his sharp nose._

_The young man wore a sorrowful expression, and his eyes were grieving._

_He stood in front of the grave, and forced out a smile._

_It was more of a grimace, really._

"_Hey, little sister. Miss me?"_

_He knelt, and touched the pale, gray headstone with his fingertips._

"_You were the first to go," he murmured softly, his voice a hoarse whisper. He laughed bitterly._

"_It's ironic, really. You always believed in the peaceful solution, and yet, your death caused this bloody civil war."_

_Tears were streaming down his cheeks, yet the man didn't seem to notice._

"_Our brother couldn't come. He said he has duties…it's a lie, 'course. He just hasn't accepted the fact that you're…you're…"_

_Here, his voice cracked, and he sank to his knees, sobbing._

"_Look at me! Look how hopeless your older brother has become! It's been four years! And I still can't believe it!"_

"_**Why not?"**_

_He froze, and his head snapped up. His teary garnet gaze met the blood-colored ones of the little girl who had spoken._

_Her skin was slightly lighter than the man before her, and she seemed no older than six. Her hair, short and choppy, was a strange silvery-white. In her small hands, she held a ragged teddy bear, soaked in what appeared to be the child's blood, but she bore no wounds. The most noticeable fact was that she seemed faded and see through...a soul._

_The man yelped, and scurried backwards, staring at her in shock and fear._

"_What- how- you're dead!" he cried. "You're dead! You can't- HOW?"_

_The spirit frowned, and bowed her head._

"_**Are you afraid of me?"**__ she asked in her whispy tone. __**"Am I… scary?"**_

_A heartbroken look passed over the man's face._

"_No, little sister," he sighed. "I just…can't believe it."_

_She looked up._

"_**I'm still dead,"**__ she informed him. __**"I waited for you or brother to show… but you never came."**_

_Her young face twisted into a serious expression, far too old for her face._

"_**Nii-san, I need your help."**_

* * *

_**Review please!**_

_**Also, just because...**_

_**FIRST FANFIC! WHOOP!**_

_**-EndlessDreamer99**_


	2. Chapter 1

_ A/N: Yes! I finally updated!_

_To SK-CF, Sailor Senshi Alchemist, and TheEndlessWanderer, thank you for reviewing! You guys rock!_

_Disclaimer: I do not, will not, can not, own Fullmetal Alchemist. No matter how much I wish I do. _

* * *

_** ~Chapter One: Du**__**š**__**ana the Spirit~**_

War is, in the simplest of terms, Hell on Earth. It robs you of everything; innocence, sleep, hopes, dreams… And we can do nothing to stop it. War is inevitable.

However, because there is war, there are people like Mr. and Mrs. Rockbell.

Yin and yang, war and doctors... they balance each other out.

But really, did you honestly think that in a million dead, they would find one still breathing?

* * *

It took all of Sara Rockbell's willpower to not give up right there. She longed to let the tears threatening to fall go, and to leave, leave it all, and just _go home._

Oh, who was she kidding?

She wouldn't have been able to even if she tried. These people needed her, and Hell on Earth be damned if she didn't. She would give it her all, just to show them that all hope was _not _lost, and that not all Amestrians were merciless killers. She would help them.

Determination rekindled, she forced herself to look at the dead as they searched for any survivors.

* * *

Hours later, as the sun began to sink; they still had found no survivors. If they did, by some chance, find someone still breathing, all they could do was make their last moments as painless as possible.

Sara leaned back against a crumbling wall, and closed her blue eyes to it all.

She heard laughter. Young, childish, high-pitched laughter.

Sara's eyes snapped open.

The young Ishvalan girl in front of her smiled, waved with one blood soaked hand, then turned and ran.

Sara leapt to her feet with a grace she hadn't even known she'd possessed, and ran after her.

"Urey!" she called back to her husband, "Urey, I found a survivor! Come on!"

Seeing the look in her eyes, he didn't question it, and ran to her. Sara followed the girl a small ways, before losing sight of her at an intersection.

As her head darted from one path to another, her husband found this to be an excellent time to interrogate her.

"Sara, what was it?" he asked, watching his wife's indecision with faint amusement.

"A survivor, honey, a survivor!" Sara knew she sounded a little out of it, but was too wired to care. As her husband eyed her warily, (the faker) she remembered one important fact.

"Urey!" she cried, whipping around and just about giving Urey a heart attack, "Urey, she was bleeding! Her hand was covered in blood…"

Urey's expression immediately turned solemn.

"I hope it isn't serious," he mused to himself, before his clear blue eyes locked on something behind his wife's shoulder.

"Sara!" he warned, "I found her!"

Sara turned, just in time to see a blur of silvery white round the corner into a side alley.

Without a moment's hesitation, the couple followed.

* * *

Sara and Urey followed the young child. She constantly flickered in and out of sight, always around the next corner or down the street before they could really look at her. They called out to her, but she didn't answer them. She only laughed; a light, musical sound, like bells.

If they noticed that her voice echoed, they did not mention it.

Inwardly, Sara wondered where they were going. The girl seemed to have a destination in mind, for she moved like one did when they knew where they are headed.

Later, Sara wished she had never known.

* * *

As the couple rounded the latest corner, they realized two things.

One, that the child was nowhere to be seen.

Two, right in front of them, a young man was gasping for air, strangled sobs tearing out of his throat.

They glanced at one another, and made a quick decision help the wounded now, and find the Ishvalan child later.

Sara knelt by the poor man, and placed a cool hand on his forehead.

"There, there," she soothed, "It's alright… we'll get you help soon, okay?"

As Urey relayed on their radios where they were and what medical supplies to bring, Sara frowned.

Was this where the child had led them? But if so, where was she? What was going-?

And, once again, Sara heard laughter.

Her head snapped up, and her robin blue eyes met blood-red.

The child smiled at her, but Sara was numb. How? How could she have not noticed…?

A drop of blood as red as her eyes fell from the girl's bloody fingers, disintegrating as it hit the ground.

The child smiled one last time at Sara- a slow, sad smile that didn't reach her eyes.

The child faded into nothingness, and Sara let out a sob.

Urey turned to her, distracted.

"Sara, honey, what's wrong?"

She didn't answer, just flung herself at him and cried into his shoulder.

"What-?"

"D-do you r-rem-member w-what you said a-about hoping her w-wound wasn't serious?" she asked.

"Yes but-"

"I-I think i-it was."

* * *

As their helpers carried the man away to their makeshift hospital, Sara turned to where she had last seen the spirit. She sighed and turned away when something caught her eye. She walked over, only to see a silver ring lying on the bloodstained ground. She picked it up, examining it.

It really was beautiful, she mused.

The thin silver band was decorated with intricate symbols, and a piece of rope looped around it, making a makeshift necklace. Sara frowned. It hadn't been there before…

Ah. The spirit child.

Sara tilted her head back.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" she asked the cloudless sky. "Do you want me to have this?"

She felt rather than heard the answering whisper, a soft voice on the wind.

_**Yes…**_

Sara smiled sadly. She turned to head back with the others, but paused.

"If I may ask…what is your name?"

No answer came, and just as Sara was leaving the street, she barely caught the whispered reply.

_**I am Dušana.**_

* * *

_I hope this makes up for the wait. Don't blame me, blame homework and tests. Those things kill, man._

_Review!_

_-Dream_


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N: Yes, I have updated. I know, I don't believe it either._

_I am so, so sorry it took so long. Sadly, I can't promise anything. School is going to kill me, I swear. Forgive me?_

_Anyways, here is the next chapter of Ghost of Ishval!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. _

* * *

_**~Chapter Two: First Step~**_

Winry had been absolutely positive that today was going to be a great day. When she woke up, she had felt refreshed and wide-awake, instead of the groggy zombie-like state she usually was in. After the six-year-old had finished dressing, she had gone downstairs to great news- they were having stew for dinner! Plus, Ed and Al were coming over to eat with them!

Oh right, Aunt Trisha was coming too. But Aunt Trisha always came over after Mommy and Daddy had gone to help people, so she didn't count.

After eating a quick breakfast, ("Ed and Al always walk early! I have to hurry, or they'll leave me behind!") she scampered out the door and with her two best friends, and walked to the school. School was normal, just as boring and sleep inducing as always, but at least she got her schoolwork finished!

As she skipped home, she couldn't help but think that the only thing that could make this day the best of her life was Mommy and Daddy coming home.

Even if they didn't, it still was great. Today had been so perfect, like from fairytales: clear blue skies, singing birds, the fresh smell of newly cut grass…

But this is real life, not a fairytale. And everyone knows in reality, fairytales can turn into nightmares in a split second.

* * *

The moment Winry reached her house, she knew something was wrong. A man in navy blue stood in her doorway, his back to her. She had seen that uniform before. The man who had worn it had taken Mommy and Daddy away.

In a fit of childishness, she stuck her tongue out at his turned back. Granny said to respect them, but they were all meanies in Winry's opinion.

"I… thank you for telling me."

"Madam, you have my-"

"Not another word. Sorry won't bring them back, and you are as much at fault as the rest."

When he spoke again, his voice was angry. "As doctors, they had to do their duty to-"

Once again, Granny cut him off. "Their duty?"

Winry frowned. She knew that tone. That meant Granny was _very _angry.

"Do not speak of duty to _me_, young man. Duty? What duty? They wanted to help people, and you just had to drag them off into y_our war_, and get them killed!"

"Madam-"

"Leave. Just leave."

Without another word, the man turned and walked back swiftly down the road.

Winry ran back into the house. "Granny? What's wrong?"

Granny stared at her for a long moment, not saying anything. A few tense moments later, she collapsed to the floor, and pulled her into hug, beginning to cry.

Without knowing why, Winry cried too.

* * *

When Winry woke up the next day, she felt like screaming. Mommy and Daddy were gone. They weren't coming back. She would never see Mommy and Daddy again.

Winry felt hot tears roll down her cheeks, and turned her face into the pillow, and let it all out.

She screamed. She wailed, and beat her pillow with her tiny fists. And she cried.

Winry didn't know how much time had passed, but when it was over and she had no tears left, she felt exhausted.

She fell limply against her wet pillow, and stared out at nothing.

A little while later, Granny came up into her room, and set something down on her bedside table.

"They sent this to you a few hours before- before they were killed. The military intercepted it, and gave it to us. "

She trailed off, and an awkward silence ensued. After a few minutes, Granny left.

Winry turned to look. On her small, oak bedside table lay a sooty envelope, smelling of her mother's perfume and smoke, a sharp contrast to the relative cleanliness of her room.

An hour later, Winry finally opened it.

Pulling out the letter first, she recognized her mother's clear, precise handwriting, with some of her father's own loopy scrawl as well.

_Dear Winry,_

_How are you? I know it's been awhile since we last wrote to you, but things have been busy lately. Your father and I have helped a lot of people these last few months, and I'm sure we bored them all to death with our constant boasting of you. I hope you are doing well in school. How are Edward and Alphonse? Is Edward still shorter than you? If he is, I bet it's driving him nuts. Dear, keep us up to date! Gossip, gossip!_

**Sweetie, ignore your mother. She's just going into those odd phases again. Now, how is my little angel? Has anyone been giving you trouble? If they are**

_Sorry dear. Your father grabbed the pen_

**Well, excuse me for wanting to speak to my lovely little**

_Stop grabbing the pen!_

Winry gave a little giggle. Only Mommy and Daddy could argue in a letter.

It went on for about six pages, explaining what they had done those last seven months (in a watered-down version appropriate for a six-year-old) and for a moment Winry could forget that they were gone.

As she reached the end of the letter, she frowned, for even penned, it was clear her Mommy didn't quite know what to say.

_We rescued a new patient a couple of hours ago, and I (found) was given a ring for a child about your age by a grateful patient. It's a bit big, but in time, you'll grow into it._

**There's another letter in the envelope for Granny Pinako. Could you give it to her for us?**

_I love you Winry. Don't ever forget that._

**Sweetie, take care. Love you with all my heart.**

_~Mommy _**and Daddy**

Winry didn't move for a bit, staring at the letter in her hands.

Crying quietly, she hugged it to her chest, breathing in the faint lingering smell of her Mommy's perfume.

She missed them. Why did they have to go? Why would anyone…?

Sniffling, she reached a small chubby hand into the envelope and pulled out a tiny package. Opening it, Winry took out the ring her parents had mentioned in their letter, and blinked at it.

The silver band gleamed, as if winking back.

* * *

From that day on, Winry wore the ring. Seeing as it was too big for her finger, she looped a small chain through the middle and hung it about her neck. She never took it off, not even when she slept. When she had it on, she felt better, as if the wound caused by her parent's death was slowly healing.

It was a nice feeling.

Whatever it was that Winry felt, it seemed Granny as well. After a while, they both could smile again, even if it was just a little sadder.

It felt nice to smile again too.

* * *

When Aunt Trisha died, the wound was torn open again. It hurt less, because she knew that Aunt Trisha was up there with Mommy and Daddy, but for Ed and Al, it was like their whole world had been ripped away from them.

If Winry had been older, she would have realized they had it so much worse, for they had no family left, just a Dad who never came back.

Winry, at least, still had Granny Pinako.

They still slept in their house, but for most of the day, they went to Winry's. It would have been fun, if Ed and Al hadn't had their little…project.

That was what Winry called it. She didn't know what they were working on, only that it took up most of their time, and they never told her anything about it.

_That_ was certainly annoying.

But it was okay, she didn't have much free time left either now.

Mommy and Daddy helped people by fixing them.

Winry wanted to help people too.

Shaking her head clear of thoughts, the seven-year-old bent her head over the complicated metal structure she knew would become a soldier's new arm. She had work to do.

* * *

As Ed and Al left to go train with their alchemy teacher, Winry felt it.

It was faint, and as her two best friends walked down the road, it grew, from an uncomfortable prickle to a raging storm of _wrongness_.

Winry swallowed it down, and smiled as Ed turned to look back one last time before leaving. She waved to Al, and shouted that they better come back soon.

That was the last time she ever saw Al in his human body.

* * *

Granny Pinako opened the door, and Winry felt her heart stop.

The large, imposing figure in armor held a limp and bloody Ed in his arms.

It had been months since Winry had heard from either of them.

Mere hours later, and everything made terrible sense. Oh God…

Ed and Al had tried to bring their Mom back to life. They had used forbidden alchemy, and now… now, Al was a soul bound to a suit of armor, and Ed had lost both his right arm and left leg.

Winry brought her hand up to the silver ring, clutched it, and cried harder than she had in the years following her parent's deaths.

Inside of her sweaty fist, the ring grew hot.

* * *

Ed and Al were leaving. Ed had qualified for the State Alchemist exam, and was now the youngest State Alchemist in history.

"I'll come back soon!" he called back, "And Al will be normal again! I promise!"

Winry didn't say anything. First her parents, then Aunt Trisha, and, now her two best friends were leaving. Why was she always left behind?

Her small hand gripped the silver band hung around her neck. She was older now, and the ring could probably fit around one of her fingers, but for old time's sake she had kept it as a necklace.

As if in tune with her thoughts, the ring grew warm, not uncomfortable, but more of a soothing heat.

It was something Winry had noticed over the years. Whenever she was angry or upset, the ring would soothe her. As if it was protecting her- the friend she never knew she had. If she felt worthless or discouraged, the ring seemed to almost lift her spirits, a kind word in a sea of despair.

And now, Ed and Al were leaving, going on a journey that was more dangerous than anything they had ever faced before. Alone.

Winry wasn't even aware she was running until she was in front of her friends, and Ed's surprised face only fueled her idea.

Winry was not an idiot. She knew that her joining Ed and Al on their journey would only cause more bad than good. But if she could help them even just a little…

Slipping the bronze chain off her neck, she thrust it in Ed's face.

"Here."

Ed didn't move, staring at her. "W-what-"

Winry huffed. "I know I can't come with you guys, but I'm not gonna let you forget 'bout me!"

She slipped the chain holding the ring around Ed's neck. "Here."

Ed's hand brushed the ring. Then he scowled. "Whatever."

Resisting the urge to smack him with her wrench, (She didn't want to leave with a bad note after all) she scampered back to her house. When she reached the porch, she turned back and waved.

"Bye!"

She saw Ed roll his eyes and grumble something, turning away.

She watched them until she couldn't see them anymore, and then went back inside.

Winry's small hand brushed her bare neck. She didn't regret her decision.

The ring had protected her for a long time, and Winry knew it would protect them as well.

Wasn't that all that mattered?

* * *

As Ed and Al began a journey for a mystic stone, they had no way of knowing how long it would it take. What would happen? What events would change?

Neither saw the see-through little girl skipping beside them. And they wouldn't, not for a long time.

Dušana didn't care. Humming an Ishvalan lullaby under breath, the spirit smiled at the brothers.

"_**Don't worry! I'll protect you!"**_

* * *

_... I wonder how long it's going to take before Ed realizes they have another traveller? Dušana's like Canada!_

_I'm terrible at angst. I apologize._

_To **TheEndlessWanderer** and **ComedyMaster333**, thank you for reviewing! It means a lot. And **ComedyMaster333**, Dušana is a spirit, soul, ghost, ect. However, if you are familiar with Fullmetal Alchemist, there could be zombie-like creatures in the future..._

_Review, please!_

_~Dreamer_


End file.
